bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero Academia: School Briefs
is the first School Briefs light novel based in the My Hero Academia universe illustrated by Kohei Horikoshi and written by Anri Yoshi. Its sequel was released February 3, 2017. Summary The story takes place after the events of the Vs. Hero Killer Arc. It explores the students interactions with other students during the school year. Author Notes Chapters Part 1 - Prologue Part 2 - Notice from School Shota Aizawa is giving Class 1-A a lesson on mass evacuations on the third floor of a building that is on the verge of collapse. Each of the students are instructed to slide down an emergency chute as if they were taking part in a real evacuation. After the basic hero class is done, Shota says the school will be having Parent's Day next week, and for a homework assignment all students must write a letter of appreciation to their parents. The students complain, but Shota reminds them as heroes they will receive much thanks and appreciation and thanks from those they rescue. Tenya Iida comes to the conclusion its so they can have the correct frame of mind when receiving praise, and that as heroes they must always remain modest and humble. After school is done for the day, Izuku Midoriya, Tenya and Shoto Todoroki are walking home together. Tenya mentions he has received theme park tickets from Native as thanks for saving him during the Hero Killer: Stain. Izuku mentions he cannot go as he is going to a hero exhibit, and Shoto is going to visit his mother. During the conversation they ask each other who in their household is coming until Izuku accidentally asks Shoto, forgetting for a split second about his family situation. This has Shoto calling his father a bastard, and Tenya who does not understand the situation begins berating Shoto about calling his father a proper title. This causes Shoto to grow furious, and begins closing off. Shoto leaves the two saying he has to go somewhere. Shoto arrives at the hospital to talk with his mother nearing the end of visitor hours. Shoto gets nervous as he goes up the elevator, but not as much as the first time he came. On the way to the room, the nurse mentions its a surprise to see him at this time of day. He brushes it off the comment and enters the room. His mother stares at Shoto for a few moments, prompting him to ask why. His mother mentions its been a long time since she saw him on a school day. This makes Shoto realize what the nurse meant earlier, he doesn't come on school days, due to his busy schedule. Him and his mother talk, but there is some awkwardness between the two due to how much time was spent apart. His mom tries to flow conversation by asking how school has been going. Shoto mentions hero training, All Might being a teacher, as well as telling his mom about Izuku. While taking Fuyumi Todoroki comes into the room, bringing their mom washed clothes. She mentions as well that she is surprised to Shoto is there and asks why he is here. Shoto stands up to throw away garbage, when the handout about parent's day falls out of his pocket. Fuyumi picks the paper up and reads it aloud. Shoto's mother apologizes that she can't come, which also saddens Shoto for having even came. Fuyumi reading the tension, steps in and says she will attend parent's day instead. Part 3 - Staff Room Uproar Aizawa is calling the parents of Class 1-A, to discuss their participation in Parents Day. Meanwhile, the teachers are engaging in their own activities while in the staff room. As he finishes his call with Tokoyami Fumikage's parents, he moves on to Todoroki's family. Unfortunately, nobody is responding to his calls after multiple attempts. At that moment, All Might, in his true form, greets him asking if something is wrong. Aizawa answers "no" saying that he was unable to get into contact with anybody in the Todoroki household. All Might asks if he tried their emergency contact number, but Aizawa replies that he has not, because Endeavour might be working. All Might asks, if he can talk to him himself, as he has not been able to since their tense encounter Sports Festival. He bulks up, and starts to dial the number. However, his form giving him much larger fingers makes it hard for him to type in Endeavour's number, and after a few failed attempts, Aizawa dials the number himself, though he is annoyed. All Might thanks him for this, saying he is nicer than people give him credit for. He then begins to talk to Endeavour, interrupting Aizawa from calling the Bakugous next, only for him to realise that the message is an automated voice mail message. He tries to do a voice mail, but runs out of time due to his tangents. When Aizawa asks what the point was All Might remembers that he was meant to call for Parents' Day. He decides to send a fax to Endeavour's agency instead. All Might apologises, but just as quickly reverts back to his true form, spurting blood as usual. Present Mic arrives in the room just after, commenting that there is already blood after he just came back from the toilet. Mic asks if All Might is fine, saying he definitely needs more liver in his diet, but then tells him that Principal Nezu wants to see him in his office, All Might hopes that it is not about one of Nezu's theories, Midnight cheers him on with a half-hearted "good luck" and he leaves. Present Mic sees Aizawa faxing and asks when that is going to become out of fashion. Part 4 - Theme Park Panic Part 5 - Heartwarming Trio Part 6 - 1-A: Parents' Day Part 7 - Epilogue Trivia *This is the first light novel in the franchise. References Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Light Novels Category:Spin-offs